Coco
'Coco '(코코) is a white coated Scottish Straight and one of the CreamHeroes cats. Appearance Coco has white colored fur with big sky blue eyes. He is the third most fluffiest cat after Chuchu. He has fluffy fur and a fluffy tail. He also bears a strong resemblance to Lala, and many people think that the two are siblings, though they actually aren't. Unlike Lala, he has a slightly different eye shape and is taller. Personality Coco usually appears to be very calm. As stated by Ms. Claire, in the past he was a mischievous cat like Momo. He also had slight rivalry with Momo, as the two often get into fights. Coco dislikes food with strange smells, even making a face when Claire moved the strange food closer to him. He is stated by Claire to be one of the more timid cats, as he easily got nervous and uncomfortable when she took him to a vet. When being voiced by her, his dialogues always begin with the word “Hmm”, making him sound like he is closely examining the objects or situations as a Doctor would. Coco appears very little on screen as Ms. Claire stated that he hates the camera for unclear reasons. His pupils swell up when the camera is brought near to him and he even punches it before running away. Sometimes, he does let the camera film him, but only for a short time. History At one point, Coco was adopted by Ms. Claire alongside Momo when the two were kittens. Coco grew up to be a trouble-making and naughty teenager. However, with time, Coco lost his mischievous personality and became calm and nice, a thing which made Claire both happy and sad. Coco became close to Momo but they also became rivals at the same time. Gallery Relationships Momo Coco and Momo have a rather brotherly relationship as a result of their same age. Though they are closer to each other than the other cats, the two are rivals. The two often fight each other and once they accidentally hit TT while fighting fiercely. Despite their rivalry, the two almost never fight seriously. Lulu Coco and Lulu are not seen interacting very much, however, once when Lulu had began to fight the other male cats to sit in the scratcher, he also fought Coco. Since Coco disliked fighting the other cats, he walked away to avoid fighting him. DD DD and Coco are not seen interacting very much, but it can be assumed that they have a nice relationship. Claire Luvcat Like the other cats, Coco is loyal to his owner and trusts her. Chuchu Coco and Chuchu are timid cats and get along easily. TT Coco and TT are not seen interacting. When Momo and Coco accidentally hit TT while fighting each other, Coco ran away at once because he knew that TT would get angry and hit him. Luckily, TT was too tired to get up and punch him, so she didn't. Lala Although Coco looks identical to Lala, they are not siblings. Coco and Lala seem to get along easily, as they are occasionally seen sleeping alongside each other and don't hit each other. Quotes "Hmm... Well-made. I was evaluating durability." (Coco after getting stuck in Ms. Claire's newly built lego toy) Trivia Coco is a Scottish Straight cat. A Scottish Straight has the same origin as the Scottish Fold, with the only difference being that a Scottish Straight has straight ears, while the Scottish Fold has folded-in ears. * Coco is the only one who never meows during bathing time. * Coco looks identical to Lala, but they are not siblings. * Coco dislikes food with strange smells. * Coco and Momo are rivals. * According to Ms. Claire, Coco's tail is 28cm long. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cats